Just Want To Be Loved
by BelieberNation
Summary: Brandon is going through a rough time can Stella help him before he does something that he ill regret? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Want To Be Loved**

Hi guys:) Im taking a break from the other stories and going to work on this one ENJOY:)

Stella was walking in the park and saw Brandon sitting near a tree "Hey Brandon" Stella said while walking towards him he looked at her and looked away and wiped his face "Hi" Brandon said while looking at the ground "What's wrong?" Stella asked while hugging him Brandon sighed and hugged her back "My mom and dad are going at it again"

"Are you okay though?" Stella asked while sitting down "I gess" Brandon said while sitting next to her Stella saw his arm it had alot of scars on it "What happend to your arm Bran?" Stella asked Brandon "Nothing" "Your cutting again aren't you?" Stella asked while looking down "Yeah" Stella sighed "You promised me that you'd stop Brandon"

"I know but you don't know what it feels like Stella its all the time then I hear people calling me a liar and saying mean things and im just tired of it" Stella looked at him and kissed him on the cheek Brandon looked at her and blushed "I know how it feels Brandon my parents went through the same thing"

Brandon smiled at her "Your a good friend you know" Brandon said while blushing and smiling "I know" Stella said while putting a piece of hair behind her ear Brandon looked at her

**Brandon POV**

"She lookes so beautiful I wish we could be more than friends I mean we knew each other since we were four I love her but she wouldn't want a ugly person like me"

**Normal POV**

Stella turned around and looked at Brandon "Promise me something" Stella said while looking at him and holding his hand Brandon looked down and blushed and looked back up at Stella "Yeah?" "Stop cutting yourself if you feel like it talk to me im always here for you your never alone" Stella said while smiling

"I'll try" Brandon said while looking down "I wanted to ask you something" Brandon said while looking at Stella "Yeah?" "Would you know ever wanna be more than friends with me?" Brandon said while blushing he looked at Stella she was smiling and blushing

Yeah" Brandon smiled "Well I like you alot" Brandon smiled "Me to" Stella hugged Brandon smiled at her "So are we together now?" "I think so are we?"

Stella asked "Yeah" Brandon said while kissing Stella she pulled away and smiled at him and hugged him "Well I should go see my dad I was on my way over there wanna come?" Stella asked while getting up "Sure" Brandon got up and held her hand as they walked to her dads house


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wanting To Feel Excepted**

**Review! **

Stella and Brandon were walking to Stella's dads house when one of Stella's friend called her over "Hey Stella come here real quick!" A boy with black short hair with blue eyes and well tanned named Tommy called over to Stella

Stella and Brandon walked over to see what wanted "What's he doing here?" Tommy asked "Hes my boyfriend" Stella said while smiling Tommy made a angry face "Oh nevermind i'll ask you tommorrw" "Okay? See you tommorow" Stella said while hugging him

"Stell?" Brandon asked "Yeah?" "I think he wanted to ask you out judging by his facial expression" Brandon said while looking down "Well I wouldn't go out with him because im with you" Stella said while holding Brandon's hand "Are you sure Stella because if you like him and he wants to ask you out you can go back"

"Nope I like you and just you" Stella said while tapping his nose and kissing him Brandon smiled and hugged her

They finally got to Stella's dads house, they walked in Stella saw her dad sitting on the couch "Hey dad" Stella said while hugging him "Oh hey Stella and Brandon what are you guys doing here?" his name is Matt he is 5'7 with hazel eyes and blonde hair said while sitting down on the couch "Just coming to say hi"

Stella said while walking back over to Brandon and holding his hand "Oh I knew it!" Matt said while smiling and looking at Stella and Brandon's hands "Knew what?" Brandon asked "That you guys would go out im so smart! How about a kiss!"

Brandon and Stella looked at each other and laughed "You are really werid dad but yes dad we do go out" Stella said while kissing Brandon on the cheek

They sat down on the couch and talked "So how do you feel about this relationship?" Brandon asked "Yeah I like it so far but how come you never told me how you felt?" Stella asked while sitting back on the couch "Because I thought that you wouldn't feel the way that I felt about you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" Brandon said while smiling

"Aww I would never hurt your feelings because I love you" Stella said while blushing and looking over her shoulder Brandon blushed and smiled he reached over and hugged her "I love you to" Stella blushed even more Brandon leaned in and kissed Stella, Brandon smiled in her lips and pulled away Stella was still shocked and smiled

**AWWWWWWWWWWW! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys ! It's been a while since I updated my laptop was broken I am currently on my iPad I promise I will update more often !

"You really mean it?" Stella asked Brandon "Of course I do I always did love you I was just too afraid to admit it." Stella smiled and kissed Brandon, "Hey you kids -" Matt walked in on them kissing. "Awe you guys are too cute!" Matt yelled loudly. Stella and Brandon pulled away quickly and started to laugh. "Thanks dad" Stella said while laughing. "So what are you kids up to today?" Matt asked, Stella looked at Brandon and he shrugged his shoulders . "Nothing just going to hang out" Brandon said while kissing Stella's forehead. "Well I'm heading out for a while I'll be back in a few don't do anything nasty while I'm gone!" Matt yelled while walking out the door. "What do you want to watch?" Brandon asked "It doesn't matter to me" Stella answered back, Brandon smiled down at her. "I'm happy that we're finally together" Brandon kissed Stella "I was wondering when it was going to happen" Stella said happily. Stella's phone went off  
Stella:"Hello"  
Tommy:"Hey Stells"  
Stella:"Oh hey Tommy"  
Tommy:"So... I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"  
Stella:"I have a boyfriend if you don't remember you guys met earlier"  
Tommy:"So what? He doesn't have to know about it"  
Stella:"No I can't I'm with Brandon, I'll talk to you later"  
*End of Conversation*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back I promise to update all of my stories I know it's been a while.

"Who was that?" Brandon asked suspiciously. "It was Tommy again, he's really being a annoying" Stella said while plopping down on the couch and sighing. "Don't let him get to you Stell" Brandon said protectively. "Your right, I won't".

*Three Hours Later*

Brandon P.O.V  
"I should probably start on my way home now" Stella said while yawning. "Same, but it's a good thing we live next to each other""Yeah that is a good thing." (Nothing happend when they walked home) . "I had fun with you today""Me too" She hugged me and I felt nothing but electric shocks going through my body. My face was probably as red as a tomato. Stella pulled away slowly, I looked into her hazel eyes and got lost. I saw nothing but love in them. I leaned in a crashed my lips onto hers. I put my arms around her waist while she threw her arms around my neck. I've never felt this happy about a day ever. Stella is my girlfriend finally! I've waited so long for this to happen. We finally pulled away, she looked into my eyes "I love you Stell" "I love you to" Stella kissed me one more time and then went in the house. I went home happy and dreamed about Stella my beautiful girlfriend.

There will be more coming tomorrow I will try to update everything more frequently! Review!


End file.
